Home for my heart - glee
by Amy Lomas
Summary: Quinn Fabray thought she was a Lima loser because she had gotten pregnant (again) but when her people from her past come back into her life is a baby what she really wants?
1. Intro

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee (any places I mention) or any of these characters apart from the new characters which are my oc._

 _This is a Fabrevans/Quam story. If people like this story I will continue with it until I see a fitting ending and I am open to suggestions about the storyline and some couples. This story is set a few months into season 4_ _(just after Glease)_ _some things are a bit different for example Quinn's mum died_ _in t_ _he car accident Quinn was in_ _(season 3)_ _, Quinn also has two sisters (instead of one) who will hopefully be introduced later on which will bring their dad back into the story._ _Also Sam and Brittany never dated._

 _The new main thing is McKinley is a high school and does a few collage classes!_

 _New characters (these characters will_ _be_ _slowly introduced);_

 _Abi_

 _Chloe_

 _Harry_

 _James_

 _Jay_

 _Adam_

Lauren

Becca

 _Emily_

Mia

Bethany


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Disclaimer: I do not own glee (any places I mention) or any of these characters apart from the new characters which are my oc._

 _Sorry its bad its my first fanfic let me know what you think._

Quinn's POV

Well here I am, back again. Who would have ever thought me – Quinn Fabray (a top student at Yale) would end up being a Lima loser. Things can't get any worse...

Its only been five months since I graduated from McKinley and I'm pregnant (again) with trouty mouth's baby (as Santana calls him). I can't believe I could I have been so stupid, the day before I was due to leave for Yale at Finn's house party, I thought one drink wouldn't do me any harm – boy was I wrong, the worst part is I'm going to be a single teen mum since Sam still loves Mercedes. What am I going to do?

I had to leave after only three months at Yale, not for Sam (he didn't even know I was pregnant at the time) but for Shelby. Shelby was diagnosed with breast cancer shortly after I left and got dramatically worse as time went by so I offered to help as Rachel was in New York and Puck was in the air force, I was the only one left it's hard work but on the bright side I get to spend time with my perfect thing.

My life isn't perfect but I'm making the most of it. Since my mum died I got the house and half of the family business so it wasn't like I need school but I took my mind of my life and it's problems.

"So now that Glease is over we can start to work on sectionals, which is only in two weeks and I thought we could use some help so, I got some guests you may know." Finn

*Enters Santana, Puck, Mercedes and Mike*

Oh great now I have to tell them I'm pregnant again, although Mercedes knows because that's why her and Sam broke up so one down three to go.

*Everyone gets up to greet them but Mercedes ignores Sam and Quinn*

"OMG Q please tell me your pregnant and haven't just got fat" Santana

"Don't worry I am pregnant – again" Quinn

"OMG boy or girl" Santana

"I'm finding out later on today. You seem exited by it." Quinn

"Yeh I am Q because I think you should keep … wait a minute – who's the farther?!" Santana

"Me." Sam

"Oh god Q really lets hope this kid doesn't have a trouty mouth. I'm just joking, congrats." Santana

"sure you were joking but thanks anyway" Sam

"But wait dude, I thought you were with Mercedes" Puck

"Clearly not Puck!" Mercedes

*Mercedes storms out*

Sam's POV

*At the doctors*

"Hey you ok?" Sam

"No I feel so awful about Mercedes" Quinn

"Don't she ended it with me remember besides I have this baby to think about now" Sam

Why didn't I say her I have her to think about. I broke up with Mercedes in the hope me and Quinn could be together but that's not going too well so far. If only I could tell her how I feel.

"Q I..." Sam

"Miss Quinn Fabray" Doctor

*stands up *

"what is it Sam?" Quinn

"Oh nothing" Sam

OMG I'm an idiot I could have told her!

Quinn's POV:

*Quinn has an ultrasound and they can hear a heart beat*

"Sam Sam that's our baby! that's our baby" Quinn

"Would you like to know the sex?" Doctor

"yes please!" Sam and Quinn

"it's a boy! I will leave you two alone for a minute" Doctor

"OMG a boy Quinn a bo..." Sam

Sam shut up instantly as his lips locked against mine. I will admit if was nice to shut him up but I cant believe I'm saying this I'm falling for Sam Evans all over again! I have found a home for my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Disclaimer: I do not own glee (any places I mention) or any of these characters apart from the new characters which are my oc. I do not own sorry either by Justin Bieber which is mentioned._

 _Just thought I mention Sam and Quinn live together in Quinn's house because Sam had no where else._

Sam's POV

I love just laying in bed, her curled up right next to me, I could feel the heat radiating off her, all I want to do is stay like this forever. I can't believe I'm going to have a baby and with my first love.

 _*Flashback *_

" _So what do you want to talk about, in private" Quinn_

" _These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley we are or at least I want us to be. I think I love you" Sam_

" _oh wh.." Quinn_

" _Look my shoulder is healed and I'm going to be Quarterback again soon and your already head cheerleader" Sam_

 _*gets the promise ring out *_

" _Omg are you proposing we have known each other for six weeks stand up your freaking me out" Quinn_

" _I...I wanna marry you someday, until then will you except this promise ring" Sam_

" _What are you six" Quinn_

" _If you accept this ring will symbolise my promise to you to be true and to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss and to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to you house whenever you need something super heavy moved around I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say that dude is my boyfriend, I promise to do all those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew Mcconaughey. I really care about you Quinn and I want us to be together." Sam_

 _*Quinn closes promise ring *_

" _Is that a no" Sam_

" _It's a maybe" Quinn_

*alarm going off – 6:30am *

Really now!

"I could just stay like this all day" Quinn

I didn't even realise she was awake, I love the was she looks in the morning so natural and so pure.

"Yeh me too, why don't we?" Sam

"You have school and I have a class, so go get moving!" Quinn

Oh how reality sucks at least I have got somewhere with Quinn at least I think I have, but I have an idea.

Quinn's POV

*In the car and Sam's driving *

I don't know if to bring up last night or not, did it mean anything to him because it did to me, I finally felt at home. I also can't stop thinking about Mercedes and how she must feel because Harry (Boyfriend at Yale) didn't take it all that well either but then again I did sort of make out with his best mate so that might have had something to do with his reaction. Harry I'd forgotten all about him until now like how his eyes glistened in the sun and his smile. NO I can't think about him I left him to come back for a reason, but then again I came back for Shelby not Sam didn't I so maybe... What am I saying I love Sam and this baby and I think he loves me back doesn't he? This is like the most awkward card journeys ever!

*Later in glee club *

Great this week the assignment its duets and don't get me wrong I love singing with Sam but we already have the perfect song to sing and lets face it the last duets competition gave us the nickname Ken and Barbie.

"Me and Quinn have some news first, we are having a boy" Sam

*everyone gets up to congratulate them while Mercedes sits alone *

"Hey Mercedes, I get you hate me but I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you" Quinn

"Don't worry I get it the pretty blond girl gets the guy again no need to explain it" Mercedes

"I want to make it up to you" Quinn

"you can start by never hurting Sam but we both know that's never going to happen so stay away from me I actually care about him, but before you do I have a present for you"

*Harry walks in singing sorry by Justin Bieber*

The funny thing is even though Sam never sung sorry to me all I can think about is when he sang baby, just-for-me. Mercedes was wrong I'm not going to hurt Sam again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Disclaimer: I do not own glee_ _(any places I mention)_ _or any of these characters apart from_ _the new_ _characters_ _which are my oc._ _I also do not o_ _w_ _n_ _change your life by little mix_ _which is refereed to in this chapter._

Quinn's POV

What do I do? Harry is just stood there singing to me, TO ME (I think)! But then Sam who I can't get out of my head but maybe I only love him because of this baby and maybe he doesn't love me. All I want to do is run up to Harry and never let him go is the selfish of me because he probably has moved on or is singing for someone else … oh god please no.

*Lauren walks in behind her stood Becca and Emily *

Why of all people did he bring her what is he trying to tell me, that he is over me? Well if he want to be with that thing he can be my guest.

"Harry I have been looking all over for I so worried" Lauren

"oh yeh that's why you slept with my best mate" Harry

"but baby I love you and why the hell would you come back for that...that b*tch she made out with Jay two remember?" Lauren

"yeh but at least she didn't treat me like sh*t and who says I'm coming back for her I just need some space and she was the first person I could think of. Erm Quinn aren't you going to say something, anything?" Harry

"what the hell are you doing here?" Quinn

"we aren't the only ones..."Harry

*James, Adam, Abi and Chloe enter and all run straight to Quinn to hug her *

"We are the newest edition to McKinley and we hope to join glee"

"what you mean your staying?"

"yeh of course you think I would leave you again"

"I left you not the other way round"

This is like the best and the worst day of my life in one. I can just feel everyone in glee just look at me like I'm going crazy but I don't care I feel like my family has come back with the home for my heart.

*driving home *

Sam's POV

Harry of course he would have to come back and 'save her' like he always does what is it about him that everyone seems to love, but not this time. I will not can not lose Quinn and my little baby boy, I will not let him take my family away not when me and Quinn finally have a chance of being happy together. I can't believe they just let them into glee especially with sectionals in a few days.

"Quinn did you know that Harry was coming?" Sam

"what why would you like that?"

"You never answered my question"

"No of course I didn't Sam I probably have proffered it if he didn't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm really happy about the decision I made about leaving him and Yale and I just think with him around I will wonder what if."

Great nice to know she isn't sure about not only me but our baby, does she want to keep our baby I realise I have never asked her or is she going to give her away just like Beth to go and live a different life. I don't dare ask her.

*In bed *

Sam's POV

What's wrong with me I could be in there with her, yet I'm here alone. I just don't want here to hurt me again.

Quinn's POV

What is wrong with Sam he has just gone off me. I hate being alone. I hate him not laying next to me. I really don't want to be alone not well I'm nearly five months pregnant so I'm not really alone but I just want somebody to love me.

Why is it that the most romantic thing anyone has said is Lor Menari in the avatar language and the only dork in the world to have said that is Sam.

*next morning in glee club *

"Mr Schue I was wondering if I could make a suggestion for sectionals" Quinn

"Sure Quinn what is it?" Mr Schue

*sings acoustic version on change your life by little mix *

All I think about when I sing that song is how I'm going to change my life for Sam and this baby boy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Disclaimer: I do not own glee_ _(any places I mention)_ _or any of these characters apart from_ _the new_ _characters_ _which are my oc._

 _In my story_ _Quinn's farther_ _(Russell Fabray) owned a big business and Quinn got her mothers shares when she died so she inherited a lot of money with it._

Quinn's POV

I hate seeing Shelby like this, I feel so helpless all I want to do is take that pain.

"is there anything I could do for you?" Quinn

"Quinn I want you to stop fussing" Shelby

"Your having chemo I'm not going to just leave you bedsides Puck is looking after Beth so I don't have to worry about her." Quinn

"yes I know and I know I'm not getting any better but I don't want you and Sam to come up to the hospital nearly everyday when you could be having fun and be planning for the little one, speaking of which have you thought of any names for him?" Shelby

"really changing the subject *giggles * but yes I have George or Oliver but I haven't talked to Sam yet so who knows" Quinn

"I like this you know having a normal conversation with someone that isn't about cancer." Shelby

"what about you and Rachel what do you talk about?" Quinn

"she..she hasn't been to see me since I came into hospital" Shelby

"But she will see you before your operation next week won't she?" Quinn

"yeh I'm sure" Shelby

I could tell she was lying, Rachel wasn't going to come she doesn't care I have paid all of the hospital bills for Shelby because her own daughter doesn't give her a second look, I would give anything to have my mum back.

"but before you go what's happening between you and Sam?" Shelby

"I don't know because Harry keeps sending me flowers and songs hes wrote about me but I just don't think I want him any more" Quinn

"Does that mean you want to be with sam as in go out with him again?" Shelby

"maybe" Quinn

*both girls smile *

*later in glee *

*Marley and Jake sit down after preforming a thousand years*

"that was lovely you two, does anyone else have anything?" Mr Schue

"Me Schue don't you think you should be focusing on sectional instead of a weekly assignment?" Rachel

"what has it got to do with you Rachel, you don't even go here your just too scared to actually reach for you dreams." Santana

"No she just loves the limelight." Quinn

"what are your problems I just have the best interests of the glee club at heart." Rachel

"No you just want everyone to do what you want and in reality other things are more important." Quinn

"what are you trying to say." Rachel

"That your a selfish b*tch who only cares for yourself." Quinn

"because it always has to be about Rachel Berry doesn't it?" Santana

"guys" Mr Schue

"No Mr Schue she is a selfish cow, how many times have you visited Shelby since she has been in hospital?" Quinn

"what has that..." Rachel

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Quinn

"None" Rachel

"and yet I go see her almost everyday, I pay for her rent for her house and I also pay for her hospital bills when you should be the one doing that, I don't mind paying then its the fact you never offered." Quinn

"Quinn I.." Rachel

"then you have the cheek to go behind my back and say I'm the heartless cow!" Quinn

"Quinn breath this isn't good for the baby" Sam

"baby, baby, baby do you ever shut up about that baby!" Mercedes

"You know what Quinn you are a heartless cow because all you do is hurt people and you don't think about anyone unless it benefits you." Rachel

"how does paying for Shelby's medical care help me!" Quinn

"you get to spend time with you daughter that you gave up and never wanted and that is being a heartless cow!" Rachel

*Quinn slaps Rachel *

"you think I wanted to do that, because that was the worse thing I have ever had to do!" Quinn

*Quinn runs out*

"Quinn are you ok?" Harry

"Harry I didn't see you there" Quinn

"You wanna talk?" Harry

*cuddles up to Quinn, Sam was watching in the corner which Quinn doesn't see*

"yeh but not with you" Quinn

*Quinn leaves Harry alone in the corridor *

I just need Sam.

*grabs stomach in pain and falls to the floor*


End file.
